Have yourself a merry little Christmas
by kfollo
Summary: Christmas time in Hetalia-land, music, dancing, and a failed attempt at fluff.


A/N Unfortunately I own nothing.

Belarus stared blankly at the wall, wholly unimpressed with the goings on around her. The annual Holiday Ball was in full swing, and almost everybody was in attendance. Alfred was providing the music, and while there we many things she could slight the country on, when it came to music his taste was impeccable. He was mixing just the right amount of hits, oldies, and Christmas music, it was really the only reason she was sticking around. Her big brother had left about half an hour earlier with China, and as much as it hurt Bela, she was no longer surprised by it.

She'd danced twice with Prussia, once with America, and seven times with Lithuania. Not that it meant anything, of course it didn't, it was just Lithuania kept asking and it was the holidays. Even Belarus was nice during Christmas time. Toris was dancing with Miss Hungary now, they made such a handsome pair, and Natalia couldn't help but compare herself to the other country. She was clearly interested in Liet, and was a much better choice that Bela, but Toris insisted on traipsing after her and declaring his love for the insane country.

Yes, she knew she was insane, and at times she wanted to change. Wanted to be a better creature, wanted to be able to have some semblance of sanity. Ukraine told her that that was her sanity, knowing that she was insane, wanting to change it, that proved that at least a part of her was sane. Belarus told her sister that with a thought like that maybe it was Ukraine who was crazy, not her.

Liet pulled her out of her thoughts by coming to stand in front of her. "Natalia, will you share the last dance with me?" he asked, politely as ever. "Last dance?" she asked blinkingly. "Yes, this will be the last one, the party is coming to an end and it would be my honor if you would share the last dance with me." Toris explained. Belarus looked around and saw that he was telling the truth, Germany and Italy swayed together in a corner, Prussia and Canada were nowhere to be seen, and oh God – America and England really needed to keep that sort of thing private.

She'd hesitated, and that was all the time it took for Russia to re-enter the room and find them. "Bela, we should go now, I have grown weary of this party." He said loudly ignoring Liet's outstretched hand, coming to stand between the two. For unknown reasons this irked Natalia, causing her to glare at her big brother for the first time in a century. "No, I am not ready, I am going to dance with Toris, and then we may go." She said standing and moving around Russia, grabbing a hold of Lithuania's hand she dragged him onto the dance floor.

How dare he spend the better half of an hour in a closet somewhere with his tramp and then expect her to just jump at his ever order, infuriating, big brother was starting to test her. Slowly she let it go and concentrated on the music playing and the feel of Liet's hands on her, he was an excellent dancer. "Your brother looks rather upset." Toris said after a moment. Flicking her eyes toward the subject of discussion and was please to see that he was correct, her big brother looked very put out, good. "He'll get over it, once China opens his legs again." Natalia said tersely, allowing Lithuania to move them further away from Russia.

It ended all too soon, and Belarus found herself not wanting to return to her big brother's house, another first. "Bela? The dance is over now, are you okay?" her partner asked, not letting go of her. She tightened her grip, a bit too harshly from the sound of the intake of his breath, before releasing Toris. "I am fine, thank you for the dance." Natalia muttered before stalking off toward her brother. Maybe next year would be better, maybe she would be able to let go of this sickening obsession with Lithuania, and return her affections and attentions back to her brother, where they belonged.

A/N

Well…this was meant to be fluffy…didn't quite work out.


End file.
